When Issabella meets Tori and Marni
by WriteMyNameInBulletsBaby
Summary: Issabella is the daughter of Bellatrix. L and Tom. R  SAME TIME AS Harry Potter
1. The Hogwarts Express

**I made a poem about her but this is a story. Tori and Marni belong to cutelittlemuffinhasaknife**

**Lilly is Bellatrix's nickname for Issabella**

When Isabella meets Tori and Marni

"Isabella? Where's Isabella?" a worried Bellatrix exclaimed. "Where's my baby? Lilly?" "I'm here mum." A voice said as a small girl stepped out from under the table. "Oh there you are sweetie, have you packed for school honey?" "Yes I have mum." She said in a small voice. Isabella was always very small and shy. Isabella was born a normal baby to Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle but she only grew a little than seemed to stop.

Isabella Riddle was going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn to be like her mother and father, but what they didn't know was that she wanted to be normal, as normal as a witch could be of course.

"Okay honey you sure you got every thing? Chocolate? Your robes? Your books?" Bellatrix and Isabella were now standing on platform 93/4 waiting for the train. A cat was sleeping on Isabella's lap as they sat on the seat. Every witch and wizard that went past gave Bellatrix a really mean look but said nothing. A soft 'choo' rumbled into the station followed by a very long train. "So you sure you defiantly got every-thing?" Bellatrix asked one more time as she kissed Isabella on the cheek. "Yes I'm sure mum." She said as she boarded the train.

As she stepped onto the train she got a massive shock. Everybody was milling around the train with bags trunks and animals. Every carriage seemed to be full until she found one. Inside were two girls. The girl with black hair was Tori Lupin and the blonde was Marni Black.

"Hi, I'm Issabella Riddle, can I please sit with you?" she said in a small voice

"Sure, why not? We're not full." Tori said patting the space next to her. Issabella put Chocolate on the seat and put her stuff in the loft above.

"Aww." Tori and Marni chorused looking at Chocolate. "What's his name?" Tori asked "Chocolate, his name is Chocolate."

Suddenly Tori Disappeared and in her place sat a beautiful, young fox, Marni followed leaving a young snow leopard "Ahh, Damn it!" The fox said. This seriously freaked out Issabella. "Y…you can do it to? I thought it was just me than my mum said -" Issabella rambled off. "What? You can turn into an animal?" Tori asked turning back into a human. "Yes but my mum taught me how to control it, not that I'm saying you can't I'm just saying… oh god I'm rambling of again aren't I? Sorry I do that often." She said. "So what is it?" Tori asked. "What is what? Oh you mean animal? A cat mostly I can also turn into a mare" Issabella said. "You can turn into two things?" "Yeah my mum taught me how too."…...

**I own nothing but the characters Issabella and chocolate and the computer I am working on, Tori and Marni are my step-sisters characters.**

**A lot of my ideas for this story can from my best friends Renee, Tahlia, Caitlin and Isla. Isla who moved away an if she is reading this I really miss you.**

**If you don't like this story than fuck you cos it took me ages to Finish.**


	2. I don't Want to be like them

A large man, I think he said his name was Hagrid, lead us to some boats were we all loaded up. Tori, Marni, my friend Marky and a boy called Neville Longbottem sat in one. Tori laughed so hard at that but the rest of us just acknowledged him by adding him in our conversations. As we got closer to the shore everybody gasped. In front of us stood a large castle complete with turrets, towers and bridges. It looked like something you'd see in a fairytale. I looked over at the boat next to us which held Hagrid, a boy with red hair, one with black and a girl with curly brown hair. The girl sighed contently and I laughed out loud which got everyone in my boat's attention.

We were helped of the boats and walked to the great hall which was amazing. The roof was a dark black including clouds and candles; the hall was lined with four tables: one for Gryffindor, one for Slytherin, one for Hufflepuff and another for Ravenclaw. We were asked to go to the front of the room where a woman that looked a lot like a hawk to me stood next to a stool with a hat sitting on top. Dumbledore hushed the hall and the hawk lady started calling out names.

It was about ten minutes into the sorting when I heard my name.

"Issabella Riddle-Lestrange." Faces turned to me as I walked up to the stool. Only a few knew those names, but I could tell they knew who they were from.

"Please, please don't be Slytherin…" I mumbled over and over again under my breath as the hat was put on my head.

"Why ever not, child? You'd be perfect in Slytherin." It said.

"Because my whole family is in Slytherin and they all expect me to be in it to but I don't want to." I replied at only a whisper.

"Hmm… Then I guess it will have to be… RAVENCLAW!" It exclaimed and I sighed in relief. I walked to the Ravenclaw table where a good-looking boy about my age was patting the seat next to him. I obliged and he said his name was Justin. I smiled and waited for the Sorting to finish. After Dumbledore said a few words a large amount of food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.

After a few hours of food and getting to know Justin and two girls in front of us, Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang, we were hushed of to our dormitories by the headboy and/or girl. The Ravenclaw common room was large with two three-seater sofas and three armchairs next to a fire, There were two long tables by a window for studying and whatnot, three large bookcases on the walls next to the opening to the dorms and a large noticeboard near the bookcases. The headboy and girl split us up into girls and boys and lead the first years to the dorms were our luggage was already waiting. I quickly changed into my pyjamas and fell into my bed which was right next to Luna's. For a while we talked and then one girl told us to 'shut up and go the hell to sleep.' I laughed and Luna joined in. after a bit we fell asleep.

"Don't! Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Get away from me!" I exclaimed as a large hooded creature moved swiftly towards me. I screamed and thrashed but no of this would do any good to the situation she was in. The creature leaned close and sucked in a deep breath pulling out a line of clear air from my mouth. My body was cold and I felt the life flow out of me.

"Issabella? Issabella!" a feminine voice called out into the darkness. Someone was shaking me and their nails were digging into my skin. I woke up with sweat rolling down my face. I looked up and saw Luna's platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes looking at me with concern, I looked around the room to see that I had woken everyone else up. I blushed, apologised and then everyone went back to bed except Luna and Cho.

"Are you okay Issabella?" Cho asked, assessing my face.

"Just a bad dream that's all." I said giving them a small smile. Cho went back to bed, convinced I was okay but Luna stayed, obviously not convinced.

"Move over." She said sweetly. I moved and she hopped into my bed. I smiled to myself and Luna put her arm around my shoulder.

"Thank you, Luna." I whispered.

"That's okay. Always happy to help." She said kissing my forehead like any mother would if their child had had a nightmare. I smiled and fell back asleep.

I woke up a few days later early in the morning. Everyone else was asleep so I got changed for the day and slipped out of the common room into the Grand Staircase. The hallway was dark but I used the spell my mum had taught me. It aluminated the sleeping paintings and the large banisters of the stairs. I looked at my watch: three or so minutes until the rest of the castle would be up. I walked down the stairs to the Great Hall, peering in the door. Filch was sitting in Dumbledore's chair, dosing off. Easy to pass him. Felling like a ninja I crept to the courtyard which was across from the Great Hall. I opened the door quietly and slipped out. I stood watching the beautiful sunrise that lay before me.

"Out for a morning stroll?" Asked a voice. I turned around to see Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore… I… I… couldn't-" He cut me off.

"It's okay I wont tell on you if you don't tell one me, Miss Riddle. Yes I know who you are. Your eyes, you look exactly like your mother when she was your age, except your eyes they look so much like your fathers that sometimes I forget that it's you not him. Yes your father, he was one of the best students I had and your mother… she was an amazing girl. Talents beyond her years… but she used those for the wrong reasons." He sighed, looking up at the rising sun "Don't fret you are in no trouble, as I did the same thing when I was here." He smiled at me. I returned the smile.

"I… I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I've never really thought about what my family has done, well until now. They hurt so many. _He_ hurt so many. I don't want to turn out like that. The people who know who Tom Riddle either doesn't acknowledge me at all or are scared of me because they think I'm gonna go all Voldemort on their asses- excuse my language- and kill them all. They think that I'm working as a spy for my dad

"It hurt's to see that people think that I'm going to do that… I don't want to be like him, or mother, or uncle Lucius or even aunty Cissy. That's just not who I want to be. I want to travel the world, I want to fall in love, and get married and have children- with anyone, not just some pureblood my father picked out as a good match, I want to be normal, I want to live with muggles cause they seem so funny to me-" I half laughed half sobbed. "-I want to be _me_. Not who my parents or family or anybody wants me to be. Just me." I sobbed. Dumbledore patted my shoulder and put his hand under my chin, turning it up so I could look him in the eyes.

"And you _will _Issabella. You can be anyone_ you _wish to be. You don't have to act like what everyone wants, you be you, and I'm sure people will except you for that." He smiled and I gave him a small thank you and he replied with a swift nod. "You've grown up so beautifully." He said like he'd seen me before Hogwarts. Maybe he had I don't know. He let go of my face, wiped away my tears and stepped inside. I smiled to myself and also stepped inside as a few Gryffindor girls ran right past, giggling and gossiping, into the Great Hall. I followed them and sat next to Marky on their table. I hugged him. He hugged back.

"Hey…" I said.

"What's up with you? Luna came looking for me this morning because when she woke up you weren't there." He said, making me smile.

"I'm fine I'll go find her and tell her I'm okay." I looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see Cho, Justin and Luna already there. Luna was looking around nervously. Her eyes and settled on Marky and me and the nervousness drained from her face. I smiled and waved and she waved back, getting Justin's attention. He looked at me and also waved.

"Gotta go, I'll see you in Potions, okay?" I said walking back to the Ravenclaw table.

Here's my second chapter to my very bad first chapter of 'Issabella Riddle.' I hope you like the second chapter better than the first. I can't remember if I explained but:

Issabella is the daughter of Voldemort/Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange

Tori is the daughter of Remus Lupin and some random that died when Tori was young.

Marni is Sirius Blacks daughter and some random that left them both.

Marky is the son of a pure blood mother and a muggle born father (Still a wizard) Marky and Issabella met while they both got lost in Knockturn ally when their older sister (Issabella's sister Taylor) and brother (Marky's brother Oliver) were shopping for their Hogwarts things three years ago. They had found each other and a whole lot of trouble from a mad witch that had tried to kidnap them but they got away when Lucius came walking down there and saved both their asses. Marky knows about her parents but doesn't care.

Yea, anys hope you like. Lots of love xoxo

Oh and PS Usually Gryffindor and _Slytherin_ have potions together but I had to change that to fit it into the story. ;)

I AM NNIIIINNNNJJJJAAAAAASSS (Ninja)!


End file.
